The Devil Wears Prada
by The Character's Death
Summary: From the combined literary minds that brought you "Boy, Interrupted" and "Back to Darkness" comes a tale of epic proportions set to the back drop of the high angst arena of the fashion and modeling industry. Be prepared to be amazed. Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Fruits Basket...that we know of. A collaboration with Fandom Angst
1. Hell Is A Man In 7 Inch Stilettos

**A/N: Okay! First of its kind! A collaboration between two dark minds, myself (The Character's Death) and Fandom Angst, author of "Back to Darkness." Be gentle and patient with us as we navigate this beautiful disaster!**

* * *

When his cousin had told him that he had a job for him…this wasn't really what he'd had in mind. Well…this wasn't at _all_ what he'd had in mind. _'Come move into the city…'_ his cousin said. _'You'll be closer to family…'_ he said. This would be the _last_ time he _ever_ trusted that bastard.

Sitting at his desk, his amethyst gaze peering over the computer monitor, Yuki watched the people scurry about their business. They _all_ took their work so very seriously. Honestly…was there _anything_ serious or even remotely redeeming about working for a modeling agency?

His only saving grace was that he actually _had_ a sense of fashion. But as he settled back into his chair and stared blankly at his computer screen, Yuki found it increasingly difficult to hold on to his dignity. Coming to the end of his first week of work, and his cousin had already tried to convince him to model. As a result, the man had walked away with a bloody nose.

Yuki had finally settled on a relatively innocuous position, answering phones and electronically coordinating and booking fashion shows. But as he thought about what he actually _did_, the whole idea just made him feel nauseous. Booking fashion shows. For models. It was bad enough that he was continuously hazed for his effeminate appearance and tasteful sense of fashion. But this… He had completely lost his pride as a man.

But, if he were at all honest with himself, every once in a while there were…_perks_. His amethyst gaze drifted back up over his computer screen in time to watch two slender blonds saunter past his desk, giggling at him as they passed. Yuki simply stared, taking in the crème of their flawless pale skin contrasted with the sensual black lingerie barely covering their bodies.

His breath hitched in his throat as he watched their hips move and sway in rhythm to the strut of their stiletto heels. A sigh passing his lips as he felt his pants grow uncomfortably…tight, Yuki's gaze finally dropped to his desk as he composed himself, shaking his head.

"I'm starting to become like that pervert…" Yuki muttered to himself, a scowl forming across his face as he ruminated over this.

"A pervert? Where?!" A high pitched voice trilled out, and Yuki let out an involuntary groan as he slumped over his desk. "He can't possibly mean me! I think he's talking about you again, Gure!"

"Yuki, stop calling me a pervert!" He heard the response of his cousin from a distance away.

"You _are_ a pervert!" Yuki snapped back, lifting his head from the desk, causing the man directly behind him to begin giggling obnoxiously. "Honestly, do we need _this_ many half naked women in _one_ room?"

"Ah! So you're _finally_ noticing the fairer sex! You are now officially a man! Your dad would be so proud." His cousin teased him as he came to stand next to the man giggling like a fool.

"But…you told me he was gay." The other man glanced at Shigure, then back to Yuki with a smile. "I had all sorts of plans for him." And at this Yuki's expression paled.

"Aya…" Shigure purred in the other man's ear, wrapping his arm around him as he whispered loud enough for his cousin to hear. "Not in front of the girls." And both of them began to laugh as Yuki threw them a violent scowl.

"Knock it off you two!" Yuki hissed, having grown complete exasperated with the antics of his cousin Shigure and his cross-dressing clothing designer Ayame.

"Alright ladies!" Shigure bellowed to the half-naked models in the area as he turned from his cousin. "Time to get to work!" And before he walked away he glanced over his shoulder at Yuki one last time with an impish grin. "That means you too, Yuki-chan." And before Yuki could say anything about the feminine use of his name Shigure walked away singing to himself. "High school girls. High school girls. All for me. High school girls."

Yuki had been thoroughly convinced that scouting for…_talent_…among minors in this industry was completely illegal, or at the very least morally offensive. His cousin continued to maintain otherwise. As he watched his cousin mingle in the mass of feminine flesh Yuki began to wonder how the two of them were even related. As Yuki continued to watch the increasingly disturbing display a terrified voice screamed out in sheer horror.

"He's coming! Gird your loins!" And Yuki was immediately thrown into a panic as a frazzled man ran past his desk with an iced coffee and sweaty sheen.

"Hide the jelly doughnuts!" Ayame squealed, running behind the frazzled man.

"Damn…" A voice muttered behind Yuki, causing him to jump as he turned around to face his cousin. "It's Friday already…" Shigure stared at the spectacle unfolding around them with a level of seriousness Yuki had never seen before.

"What's going on, Shigure?" Yuki asked before he heard another voice shriek from just outside of the room.

"I ordered a Frappuccino!"

Yuki watched with a growing level of confusion as a pair of long legs stepped into the office, everyone becoming instantly quite. Yuki took in the vision of beauty before him. Black, rhinestone studded stiletto heels that must have added at _least_ another 7 inches to the slender frame. Thin legs clad in dark, skin tight denim that gave equally stunning definition to a tight, perfectly formed backend. A dark beige leather jacket contrasted the dark skinny jeans and creamy white skin. Perfectly pale in its completion with an equally perfect face. Deep onyx eyes offset porcelain skin, being brought out and complemented by smoky charcoal eye-shadow and tastefully overstated eyeliner. And lips. Lips any man would be craving to kiss. Just to see if they were really as delicious as they looked. Short, inky black hair crowning the celestial vision in a halo of blue and purple lowlights.

Yuki had never seen anyone so intoxicatingly beautiful before…and he had spent an entire week with lingerie models. His heart filled with desire. His body filling with lust. Wanting something he was completely ashamed to admit.

"I want my Frappuccino!" The vision of loveliness snarled out, and Yuki's heart completely sank into the pit of his stomach…it was…a man…? "Where's my _fucking_ Frappuccino!" And Yuki knew…_knew_ that he was going straight to hell, and Satan looked a lot like a woman.

"Right here, Akito!" The frazzled man bearing the iced coffee ran towards Yuki's harbinger of damnation as Yuki sat at his desk slack-jawed.

Yuki watched as the man placed his luscious lips over the straw of his coffee before his attractive features were only made more gloriously beautiful by the horrific sneer that contorted his face. Lips curled up in an almost feral snarl as he threw the drink at the frazzled man's face, causing an explosion of cold coffee and a shriek to escape the man's lips.

"This isn't what I ordered!" The man in heels screamed as the coffee drenched whelp began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Akito!" The sobbing mass whimpered out only making the man more infuriated as he lashed out, slapping the frazzled man across the face.

"Don't tell me you're sorry, Ritsu!" Akito hissed out as the frazzled man crumpled to the floor weeping. "I swear!" He snarled as he stalked away from the man on the floor. "You are _completely_ useless!" And Yuki simply watched in horror as the man on the floor picked himself up and left the room, completely humiliated.

"Well…" Shigure sighed behind him, grabbing Yuki's attention again. "There goes another one." And with that Shigure made his way to the beautiful offender, embracing him warmly as they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"You know, you really should _try_ to be a little more kind, Akito." Shigure whispered tenderly and the lightest of blushes graced pale cheeks as a frown distorted perfect lips.

"Why?" Akito muttered, his gaze dropping from the man leaning into him.

"Because…" Shigure murmured. "We can't keep lying to the help."

"Not my problem, Shigure." Akito hissed, brushing past Shigure as he stalked away in his stiletto heels.

"Well…Ki-Ki Kin is in fine form today." A lithe voice murmured as Shigure gave his clothing designer a side glance.

"He's a model, Aya. When _isn't_ he in fine form?"

"We're going to have to get him another PA." Ayame whispered. "He's completely helpless on his own." And Shigure simply gave a nod of concession as they both watched Akito like two concerned parents.

"Hey Yuki." Shigure finally shouted to his cousin, not bothering to move his gaze from Akito. "How would you feel about a promotion?"

* * *

**A/N: As a side note...some thanks should be given to Chester Bennington. The Frappuccino Meltdown was inspired by his introduction to the song "Dirt Off Your Shoulders/Lying From You" by Linkin Park and Jay-Z.  
**


	2. Frappuccinos And Jelly Doughnuts

**A/N: ****The Character's Death:**** Okay, so here is chapter two of my strangest project to date. I know I know...Fandom Angst was suppose to write this chapter, but after reading this, go to their now complete story "Back to Darkness" and you will understand their holdup. Trust me...you will not be disappointed. I know I wasn't. Not one bit. But then again I rarely feel anything...**

**And I digress...**

**Okay, chapter two. As most of you know from previous author's notes, I have a deep love and ravenous passion for both coffee and food. I am simply waiting for someone to actually make coffee compatible to the human body to be given intravenously, then I'm set. One day, my friends...one day. I am also waiting for the day when someone will make and sell sugar free low-carb doughnuts. Shut up. Don't judged. Just read... And review.**

* * *

Scrumptious lips drew up the coffee from the delicate straw. And his eyes just couldn't stop staring. No matter how much he wanted to look away. It was disturbing. And fascinating. All at once. And it sickened him. The lips suddenly halted their molestation of the straw as a frown distorted their perfection.

"What…?" The low voice growled as Yuki's amethyst gaze was drawn up to livid onyx eyes.

"…nothing…" Yuki murmured, quickly averting his gaze to the ground.

The deterrent didn't last long as those lips began to go back to work on that straw. His eyes were drawn again to their disturbingly unnatural perfection until an irritated sigh separated them from the coffee once more.

"Continue staring at me…and I'll rip your pretty eyes from their sockets and shove them down your fucking throat." The voice finally snarled, causing Yuki's heart to drop to the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry…" He muttered out as he began to wonder exactly how he had been thrown into this situation…and then he remembered…it was all Shigure's fault.

After only one week of work, he should have been pleased with a promotion. Anyone in their right mind would be. But…he had a bad feeling about this. A _very_ bad feeling. It could have been the fact that he still didn't trust his cousin. But…it was more than that. What exactly was he expected to _do_ as this man's personal assistant? Oh sure…Yuki had survived the initiation of getting him his precious Frappuccino…but he still believed that Shigure had made bets behind his back. But…now what? He had no clue. So…he stared….again.

"You don't have to keep me company, you know." The voice came with tapered irritation.

"Well, there's not much else planned for me at the moment." Yuki conceded, successfully biting back most of the sarcasm laced in these words.

"That's because I don't _need_ anything from you." The disgruntled angel grumbled under his breath, and with that Yuki let out an audible sigh as he settled himself in for what was quickly becoming the most awkward lunch break of his life.

Having taken the time to grab himself a treat on his first errand, Yuki decided that this thankless position would require something he rarely indulged in. Sugar. Something sweet to wash the vile taste out of his mouth, so to speak. A slight smile played on his lips as he gingerly opened the small cardboard box in his lap. His fingers tenderly trailed over its contents, lovingly caressing his reward for clearly passing his first test…as his wardrobe still remained coffee free. Taking the one he finally decided on, he relished the sensation of the soft, supple surface giving way underneath his fingertips. This was a good one. He could feel it.

And…oh…how good it was. Very good. So good he couldn't have helped the audible moan of contentment that passed his lips as they closed over his prize. Eyelashes fluttered in delight as he felt the sweet explosion across his tongue. If, only moments ago, he had been in purgatory…Yuki now found that his sentence had been served and he was right on his way to heaven. Bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss. Bliss that was interrupted by the sound of a hunger stricken stomach. Yuki's amethyst gaze slowly drifted to its obvious source, and was met by a pained expression mixed with a level of lust.

"Oh…" He mumbled lightly through the doughy remains in his mouth, growing uncomfortable under this man's gaze. "You…can have one if you want…" And with cautious trepidation he slowly extended the box to the man sitting next to him, offering to share its contents. "They're pretty good."

Yuki watched as the man's gaze drifted over the box's contents…his expression shifting from pain, to longing, before finally settling on the enraged irritation Yuki had become quite familiar with.

"Those will make you fat." He spat back at Yuki before bringing his attention back to his iced coffee.

"…okay…" The word came long and drawn out as Yuki took back the box of delicious jelly doughnuts, only to hear another painfully audible protest from the man's stomach.

"When was the last time you _ate_?" The question slipped from his lips before he could think to stop himself…if only he'd had another doughnut to distract his mouth…

"Sunday afternoon." The answer came blunt with an almost sickening level of pride as Yuki did the math in his head…five days…no wonder the man was pissed.

The two fell back into an awkward silence as they sat together. One filling the silence with iced coffee…the other with jelly doughnuts. A few staff passing by gave odd glances, but no one really said anything. Yuki tried to focus on enjoying his lunch, dreading the type of job duties that would be hoisted on him as this man's personal assistant. He was still waiting for the job description… And as he continued to contemplate this disturbing fact, his thoughts were once again drawn to yet _another_ pained gurgle. Yuki let out a deep sigh before forming his words. This was just becoming ridiculous.

"Just take one and eat it…" Yuki murmured gently, offering the box of jelly doughnuts again. "It won't kill you. I can guarantee that your drink has just as much sugar." Yuki coaxed, trying to be as diplomatic as possible as he watched dark, exotic eyes flicker from the box of doughnuts to the drink in question.

"This is different." The voice spoke haughtily as he held up his drink, an almost whimsical smile playing along his perfect lips…completely taking Yuki's breath away. "It's 'Frappuccino Friday'." He declared as his expression shifted to one of slight sadness. "It's the only thing I actually look forward to anymore." He whispered as his lips once again found their way to the straw.

Yuki just watched in silence as the beautiful creature sitting next to him finally finished the iced coffee with an unceremonious slurp in an attempt to draw up every last molecule of the sweet nectar. And at the end of it all Yuki found himself feeling so…sad. Just sad. This man's life had been reduced to getting enjoyment from the bottom of the cup. It was pitiful.

"So…" Yuki whispered, finding that it might be useful to know a little about his new charge. "How exactly did this 'Frappuccino Friday' get started?" And he watched as the man let out a sarcastic snort from the drudged up memory before he parted his perfect lips to speak.

"Shigure said I deserved it for my 'awesomeness'." Words that were paired with a dramatic eye roll as Yuki found himself shaking his own head…he should have known.

"…idiot…" Their voices came together, having muttered the same word to describe Yuki's cousin as they shot each other a startled look before they both broke into laughter.

As the laughter tapered off, Yuki found himself completely stunned. Up until know, he hadn't known that the angel before him was capable of laughter. He suddenly felt as if this position might not be as difficult and potentially life threatening as he had first thought. Things were looking up…

And just like that…the moment was gone. Swept away in an instant as he watched awareness dawn on the man, his features quickly fixed back into the all too familiar…breathtakingly beautiful scowl. And Yuki felt his heart settle right back into the pit of his stomach.

"What?!" The voice snarled out bitterly.

"…nothing…" Yuki muttered, letting out another sigh…it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: You all now have a day to prepare for the world's newest (and best) holiday. 'Frappuccino Friday.' Do it.**


	3. The Jelly Doughnut Massacre

**A/N: Fandom Angst: Apologies for missing chapter 2. This strange chapter was the child of good wine and bad pop songs!**

**The Character's Death: They aren't that sorry… Just remember that this is the beautiful brain child of my co-writer above, so it _will _look different, but by no means lesser in quality. Their writing format and style is presented to you in its original form, so be kind and keep that in mind when reviewing!**

* * *

It was a long day. A very long day.

When he had eaten two of the delicious jelly doughnuts Yuki sat back, relishing the sublime sweetness in his mouth while he tried to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

After what seemed like an age Akito stirred. With a last desperate maneuver of the straw he slurped the remaining dredges of the frappuccino with an undignified gurgle. He sighed, then abruptly turned his piercing stare on Yuki.

Yuki stilled under the hypnotizing gaze; his hand had been drifting to the box of doughnuts for a third.

"Fetch the notes for today's shoot. From the art department." The command came in a disinterested monotone, leaving no room for refusal. Brought up short a little by the man's rudeness Yuki rose and left the glass-walled room which doubled as Akito's office and dressing room.

He cursed Shigure under his breath as he completed his second task as assistant to the rudest, most beautiful angel... This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he began working here.

When he returned he stopped outside the door.

Akito was running a single slender finger around the rim of the plastic frappuccino cup, collecting the remaining cream. He raised his finger slowly to his mouth. His tongue darted out and caressed the finger before it passed those perfect lips. His closed his eyes and tilted his head back, expression blissful.

Yuki stood transfixed by the sight. It was simultaneously disgusting and arousing. What had he gotten himself involved in?

He waited a moment until Akito had lowered his head, not wanting him to know he'd been staring, then he entered. Akito glowered at him and reached out sourly, wordlessly, for the notes.

His eyes darted back and forth as he skimmed them. He sighed dramatically and rose. He dropped the notes and the frappuccino cup on the floor dismissively.

"See that you collect my clothes from the wardrobe department. I'll be in makeup." He strode away gracefully, leaving Yuki staring at the scattered sheets on the floor. "Oh," Akito paused and spared a disdainful glance back, "and see that you get the leather jacket, not that hideous sequined thing. I swear that woman's trying to make me look like a fool." With that he left. Yuki stared after him for some time. He had never met a man like Akito before.

.

That afternoon only convinced him further of this.

He had carefully collected Akito's clothes, apologizing to the stylist as he asked for the leather jacket. He left them in Aktio's dressing room and took a seat outside, not sure what to do with himself.

Shigure pranced along the corridor. He stopped with a quirk of his head when he saw Yuki sitting miserably outside Akito's dressing room. He smirked. Yuki finally noticed him and scowled at his cousin. This only made Shigure bark a laugh.

"Is he getting ready?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuki nodded. He was feeling disgruntled with Shigure for the situation he was in.

"Good, good," came the reply, "I take it... he had his frappuccino at lunch?" Yuki nodded again. "Excellent!" Shigure beamed. "He should be bearable this afternoon then. Aya and I are looking forward to it!"

"What's with that anyway?" Yuki asked, forgetting he was ignoring Shigure, due to his curiosity over this strange situation "Frappuccino Friday?"

"Ahh," Shigure smiled fondly, nodding, "Yes, because he's so-"

"Awesome, yeah," Yuki cut across him, "But what's with him not eating? He hasn't in days..."

"Oh no, Akito can't eat," Shigure said seriously, "You've got to watch him. Especially when he's not eaten in a few days..."

Yuki stared in horror. This whole industry was disgusting.

"I still remember the last time... I dream about it sometimes." Shigure was murmuring now, his eyes far away. Yuki waited.

"We were on a cruise... for a shoot you understand... beachwear. He was so beautiful in that shoot. But on the ship there was... there was an all you can eat buffet... and he- he..." Shigure shuddered and closed his eyes.

Without another word he walked away, leaving Yuki more baffled than ever. He didn't understand this world at all.

.

One thing he had to agree with his perverted cousin about however was Akito's beauty. As Yuki waited at the side of the shoot, which had been set like a park in autumn, he thought he would never understand why so much time was needed to dress his new boss, to arrange the autumnal leaves perfectly, to adjust the lights until they were just so.

But then Akito stepped forth and Yuki felt his mouth fall open.

He was stunning. The sort of stunning that makes you stop and stare and forget the names of your children. He was completely mesmerizing.

Yuki's eyes explored in wonder. He wore high brown boots, with black laces up the front. These came to the knees of his slender legs, which were adorned in beige, tight-fitting trousers. These cinched in at his tiny waist where a ruffled maroon shirt took over. Over this was the brown leather jacket he had requested. Around his neck was a delicate maroon scarf. His hair was perfect, smooth and glossy. And his eyes... His eyes were shouldering. Heavy eye makeup surrounded them; winged eyeliner made his gaze piercing, heavy mascara made it striking, smudges of brown eye shadow made it dangerous, and the distinct bold flash of red eyeliner made it exciting.

When Yuki realized he could see Akito's eye makeup in such detail he blushed and looked away, not realizing the extent to which he'd been staring.

Akito spared him a disdainful glance as he passed, but muttered over his shoulder, "Tell them to use setting two for the wind machine and setting four for the lights" and Yuki hurried up, startled, and went to ask the crew to do this.

When the shoot began Yuki understood why Akito was such a successful model. He absolutely owned the set. Whether he was walking or standing or using the park bench props in poses Yuki thought must be unholy, he was mesmerizing. There were two female models too, but although both very beautiful they paled in comparison to Akito. With every outfit change he would outshine them.

Yuki glanced around and saw Shigure and Ayame on the edge of the set. They were huddled closely together on two chairs and with each new pose Akito did they would nod and move in excitement. Yuki focused on what they were saying.

"Oh he's so beautiful... The things I could do with that scarf Aya!"

"I hope he does New York Prostitute...please...please- yes!" Ayame hooted shrilly and Yuki turned to see Akito sprawled alluringly on the bench, head tilted to the side and one finger just slightly pulling down his lower lip. Yuki found himself staring until Akito changed poses.

.

When the shoot was over Yuki helped to clear up, tidying the bundles of leaves away and rolling the equipment to the side. As ordered he went to collect the proofs from the shoot to show Akito, who would then decide if any needed redoing. Then he collected the shooting schedule for the following week, something it seemed he would have to do every Friday afternoon.

He walked slowly back to Akito's office, gazing at the pictures from today. They had come out beautifully. Akito and the girls looked stunning against the park backdrop. He entered the office... and stopped.

Akito was huddled in a corner, his back to Yuki. He was rocking and humming.

Yuki was confused. He took a step closer and with a sinking heart he understood.

The box which had contained his jelly doughnuts lay discarded on the floor. The doughnuts were gone... only they weren't... The evidence of their existence was everywhere, in clumps and crumbs, and smudges of filling on the carpet... as though a wild animal had been at them.

Akito seemed to sense his presence for he looked over his shoulder, eyes wide.

"They're so good!" he trilled, lips curving into a demented smile, eyes dancing with a manic light. "The jelly was sweet, the dough fluffy but substantial, the glazing not overdone... exquisite!"

Yuki didn't know what to say. Akito seemed happy enough. If he ignored the smudges round Akito's perfect mouth, the splash of jelly on his neck, the debris of doughnut surrounding him, it was perfectly fine. Someone indulging on a Friday afternoon after a hard week's work, after a good day at work... but that wasn't it.

Shortly Akito's happiness faded. The smiled twisted and soured. He clutched at his tiny hips in desperation.

"But... I'll get fat!" he murmured.

Yuki moved forward instinctually, wanting to help. He knelt down beside his new boss, the beautiful, rude angel. He understood then what Shigure and Ayame had meant about Akito needing someone.

"Akito..." He didn't know how to begin. Akito gazed at him. "You're beautiful." He blushed at admitting this but continued anyway, wanting to comfort. "You don't need to lose weight...And you did really well today. " He felt awkward and scratched the back of his neck. "You shouldn't starve yourself. If you want a jelly doughnut you should just have one..." he trailed off, unsure.

Akito was nodding slightly, looking deflated.

"I'm sorry I ate your doughnuts Yuki" he finally replied. He reached down and picked a clump of doughnut from the floor. He outstretched his arm, offering it to Yuki with a raise of a beautiful eyebrow. It was such a sweet, childlike gesture that Yuki laughed.

"No thanks" he replied. Akito nodded. He stretched and rose, seeming calmer.

"Yuki, if you tell anyone about this I swear I will kill you, slowly and painfully." Yuki flinched at the sudden return of bitch Akito. "Clean this mess up." Akito strode regally away, leaving Yuki amidst the remains of the doughnut massacre. "See you Monday" was the parting words as Akito picked up the next week's schedule and strode from the office, as though he were queen of the world.

.

That night when Yuki finally tumbled exhausted into his bed his mind was reeling. It had certainly been an interesting day. It didn't seem there was much actual work for him to do, but compared to answering phones and booking venues his new job, and new boss, looked like they were going to a lot more exciting.


	4. Oh, Hell No!

**A/N: ****The Character's Death:**** Greetings again, my children. This chapter proceeds from the amazing antics of my partner in crime. I had originally intended to extend this chapter, but, after reading and coordinating with my co writer I settled on what you see now! Enjoy the antics. And angst. Brought to you from none other than The High Queen herself.**

* * *

Exciting... That had been one way to describe it. If spending an entire weekend hiding in his apartment dreading the impending doom of Monday morning could be considered...exciting. The multitude of messages left on his answering machine by his cousin hadn't helped either. At least that bastard didn't know where he lived...yet. If he had, Yuki was almost certain he would have stopped by to harass him.

6:27 in the morning. Three minutes until his alarm went off to ring in a new week of horror. Oh sure. He _could_ get up now. His automatic coffee maker had finished it's job of filling his apartment with the inviting aroma about fifteen minutes ago. But staring blankly at his alarm clock, Yuki felt it might be a better use of his time to just wallow in pathetic helplessness for the next three minutes. It sounded like a beneficial routine to adopt.

His amethyst gaze drifted lazily away from the digital harbinger of doom as he rolled onto his back. Lifting his arms above his head to lace his fingertips underneath, Yuki simply stared at the ceiling of his room. Waiting. Contemplating. Wondering what the day would have in store for him.

He still couldn't decided how to feel about his first day with his new boss...Akito. His belligerent angel. And, more importantly, he didn't know exactly what to do about what he had witnessed in Akito's office after the photo shoot...the atrocity and carnage from the massacre still fresh in his mind. The man had been completely out of control...and so vulnerable. It had been pathetic, and Yuki felt himself growing so sorry for him. He felt so conflicted. He knew he didn't understand this world he had been forced into..._his_ world. With it's many unspecified and deeply disturbing rules. But Yuki imagined the man couldn't possibly be happy. And the more Yuki thought about this...the more he found himself actually caring.

Another glance to his alarm clock. 6:29. Sixty seconds of self pity left. If he didn't, no one else would. His cousin wouldn't. His new boss sure as hell wouldn't. So, this new morning routine was proving to be more beneficial than he had first anticipated. As his mind continued to wander, the sinking sense of dread began to bubble up again. But just before it had time to solidify and fester the alarm sounded. Piercing. Grainy. The type of sound sure to induce post traumatic stress.

With a sigh of defeated resignation to his current lot in life, Yuki slowly sat up from his bed and turned off the alarm. As he got himself ready in the almost peaceful silence of the morning, Yuki began to formulate a plan. A month. He would give his new boss one month of service as his P.A.. Yuki reasoned that thirty days would be enough time to determine if he was really cut out to work in this industry...with _him_. Furthermore, it was a short enough span of time that Yuki was relatively sure that if things didn't work out he would be able to walk away with at least a portion of his sanity. Besides...what was the worst that could _possibly_ happen in one month?

"WHAT?!" Yuki's horrified amethyst gaze flew from his computer screen to his cousin. "You've _got_ to be kidding!" And the very real compulsion to leap over his desk and strangle his cousin to death washed over Yuki as he took in Shigure's expression...the man was completely serious.

"I really don't see what the problem is..." Shigure deadpanned, his expression void.

"You don't see the problem?!" Yuki hissed. "You want me to go to his apartment..." And he watched as Shigure gave a stiff nod. "...and wake him up?!" Yuki felt himself teetering on the verge of hysterics. "NO!" He shouted, causing a perturbed scowl to cross his cousin's face.

"Don't be such a baby, Yuki!" Shigure scolded. "It's part of your job to assist him in making sure he is up and awake for his appointments."

"Why can't I just _call_ him?" Yuki practically whined, feeling himself loosing this argument.

"Because he's a heavy sleeper, and he won't wake up with a phone call." Shigure huffed as if he had explained this several times already.

"Why don't _you_ go wake him up then?!" Yuki quipped, his voice coming out in a low hiss of disdain for his cousin.

"Because I have other things that I need to be doing! And I don't have the time to argue this with you!" Shigure barked. "Either go wake him up, or explain to him when he finally gets here that _you_ let him miss his appointments because you couldn't man up and do your job!" And Yuki moved to open his mouth in further complaint before he snapped it shut again in defeat...his cousin's threat sinking into his skin.

"I hate you..." Yuki muttered, glaring at his cousin.

"I really don't care." Shigure spat back, dismissing himself for a moment to leave his cousin to brood before returning...bearing something in each hand.

"Here's the key to his apartment." Shigure handed his younger cousin a single key, Yuki taking it reluctantly. "Just let yourself in. He's use to people coming and going." Then Shigure handed Yuki a Styrofoam cup of hot liquid. "And here is his coffee...just the way he likes it. Black. Trust me on this. He's not a morning person, so this will make him more bearable to deal with." And with that Shigure gave him a look that stated there was no further room for debate...Yuki had a job to do.

With another sigh of defeat, Yuki stood from his desk to go and fetch his boss. Walking out the door, he gave a disgruntled nod of greeting to his cousin's cross-dressing fashion designer as he passed him by on his way out. At least Yuki wouldn't have to endure a morning with him...

"Morning, Gure!" Ayame trilled happily, giving Yuki's cousin a warm hug.

"Aya!" Shigure chuckled out, returning the happy greeting, a mischievous smile shaping his features.

"What's going on with you this morning?" Ayame asked, taking in the man's expression. "It's a little early on a Monday morning to be so happy. Especially for _you_." And at this Shigure began to chuckle to himself.

"I sent Yuki to go wake up Akito." And he watched as the fashion designer's expression contorted with a level of fear.

"Oh, Gure. You _didn't_!" Ayame squeaked out. "Ki-Ki Kin will _kill_ him!"

"I really don't think it will be _that_ bad, Aya." Shigure waved his hand dismissively. "Besides...there is a point in every boy's life where he must become a man. This is Yuki's moment." Shigure reasoned, and Ayame just shook his head.

"You know that if he actually lives through this, your cousin will murder you, right?" Ayame chided.

"It's so going to be worth it..." Shigure mused, the impish grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked away to go about his business.

He stood, just staring at the door. Debating. Would it truly be worse to let the man wake on his own? Would rousing the hangry beast be in his best interest? Or...as he suspected...would it be his untimely death sentence. After a heated internal debate, Yuki finally settled on attempting the less risky approach, forgoing just letting himself in for the more socially acceptable knock at the door. Rapping his knuckles against the solid oak door, Yuki appreciated the deep resonant sound it made. Surely this would wake up his boss while preserving the man's privacy. Then he waited. And waited. ...and waited... A sigh escaping his lips, Yuki knocked again, wishing that there were the option of a doorbell. And again, there was nothing. His cousin must have been telling the truth about his boss being a heavy sleeper.

Having taken a rough glance at the schedule before leaving for this ill-fated task, Yuki knew that Akito had a meeting set up with the head of the wardrobe department in a little over an hour. The woman who'd had the audacity to attempt the fashion faux pas of dressing Akito in sequins. Yuki suspected that her number was finally up, and that Akito would take a great deal of pleasure in throwing her out right on her ass. Though...Yuki had spied what she had chosen...and couldn't entirely blame the man for his outrage. The thing had been absolutely vile...

Mulling over this, Yuki fiddled with the key in his hand. The meeting was drawing closer, the coffee was growing cold, And Yuki needed to make a decision. Feeling his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, Yuki finally slid the key in place, giving it a turn as the resounding click heralded his doom. Taking a deep breath of air, probably the last he would be allowed, Yuki gently turned the knob, opening the door to his boss's apartment to let himself in...

* * *

**A/N: And as a side note. Hangry is NOT a typo. For those of you who have ever been so hungry that you are angry, welcome to my world.**


	5. Rise And Shine, Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: ****The Character's Death: ****Well, my children, I went over this chapter myself before sending it to you, and I must say that Fandom Angst has given you a real treat. And as a side note, they just came out with a new story "Creatures of the Underworld." Though, I suggest you read it with caution! So…Fandom Angst…what do you have to say for yourself? This is your chapter, after all…the readers are waiting for some words of wisdom…**

**Fandom Angst:**** Urgh author's note erm... Just tell them I hope they enjoy it or something? :P I'm so bad at this!**

**The Character's Death:**** Yes…yes you are.**

* * *

He stepped inside. And stopped at the sight.

It was chaos.

That was the only word to describe what he was seeing. It was as though someone had taken the contents of Akito's mind, shaken them up, and regurgitated them. Everywhere.

He was in what appeared to be a living area, judging from the white leather couch, large flat television and small glass coffee table. These were simple enough, yet the spaces surrounding them were bursting with content. Magazines drowned the coffee table; some open, some closed, others with pages ripped out, scattered like confetti.

Yuki closed the door gently behind him and took a tentative step forward. It seemed the further he went the more his eyes noticed.

Shoes lay everywhere, of every variety; boots, heels, sandals, and in so many different colors and materials. Necklaces, earrings, and bracelets glittered against the cream carpet. Belts and necklaces and goodness knows what else were draped over the couch. Yuki saw an almost empty bottle of wine leaning unsteadily against a leg of the coffee table, and he noted the sticky stain the wine left where it had spilt to the carpet.

He saw through an archway to his side into the kitchen. It looked bright and clean. Compared to this room it looked practically unused. He saw an empty jar of coffee on the counter and it reminded him why he was there.

Dammit Shigure! This really wasn't what he'd envisaged his work being. No wonder he never received a job description…

He stepped carefully through the clutter, finding a safe path through the debris and clutching the rapidly cooling coffee in a sweaty hand.

He spotted a black stain which looked suspiciously like nail polish, an empty upturned wine glass, several dirty lipstick tubes...

He reached a small corridor with two closed doors. Feeling nervous he approached the first.

He felt foolish admitting it but he really was a bit scared of how Akito would react. He took a breath.  
With a sense of increasing dread and determination in equal measure, he knocked on the door.

"Akito?" he called gently, hoping if his boss woke now it would save them both embarrassment- that and Akito was less likely to skin him alive this way. "Akito?" He tried again, louder and clearer this time.

Nothing.

Ahh he was going to regret this, he thought. Well, he might as well get it over with.

He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

He pushed the door open and took a step forward.

He was greeted by a large room with high white walls. The main feature of the room was an impressive double bed. The thick duvet was a deep blood red color and looked like it could be luxurious. Right now however it was distorted and grotesque; twisted around a slender body. Akito.

Akito's hair was disheveled, and a light blush painted his cheeks. Yuki felt foolish for having been so scared a moment before. Seeing Akito like this, so gentle and vulnerable made Yuki blush. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Akito's chest. Then he realized he was starring. And that that was creepy. He stopped. He took a step forward towards the peaceful Akito, no longer scared.

Of course, he should have trusted his instincts.

With newfound confidence he reached out and gently shook the warm flesh of Akito's shoulder. "Akito," he said, "You have to get up now. You have a meeting in an hour"

The instant Yuki touched him Akito had stilled, his body somehow seeming tighter. Yuki withdrew his hand hurriedly. Yuki shifted slightly, turning his face away.

Everything was very still and very quiet. The whole world seemed to pause for a moment, to turn a lazy eye on the scene unfolding in that small apartment.

Yuki could feel his heartbeat in his ears. His chest pounded. He tightened his grip on the lukewarm coffee, worried he would drop it.

A whisper came from the depths of the huddled mass on the bed. A whisper that chilled Yuki to the very core.

"Yuki" it said. Akito was stirring now, moving like some slender creature of hell, rising up.

Yuki's chest constricted and he was ashamed, but he really was scared of his boss, the demon model molded from beauty and hate.

Akito sat up and turned to face Yuki. Yuki stood his ground, though only just. Akito's eyes were shadowed by the smudges of yesterday's mascara. It made the stare he pierced Yuki with even more intimidating.

"Yuki," the voice was a hoarse whisper, "What are you doing?"

Yuki swallowed. "You have... a meeting... in less than an hour. Shigure sent me to get you...?" He trailed off.

"It's Monday?" Akito seemed momentarily confused as he ran a bony hand through his messy hair, then his eyes snapped back to Yuki. Yuki nodded timidly.

"Hmm, that's interesting" Akito murmured, though his voice was flat and dead, and didn't sound interested in the slightest.

He stretched and his slender body appeared cat-like.

"Well then… firstly." He moved to the bedside cabinet, seemingly not caring that he was topless and that Yuki was seeing him in bed.

Maybe this really was a regular occurrence.

Akito withdrew a small packet and slapped two nicotine patches on his arms. Yuki stared in surprise.

"What?" Akito snapped venomously. He sighed. "I quit… it was making my skin… ugly."

Yuki nodded. Overall he was pleasantly surprised by how well this was going.

Akito gestured wordlessly and Yuki started, confused.

"Coffee" Akito drawled exasperatedly, almost rolling his eyes. Yuki quickly passed it to him.

Akito shook his head despairingly. He took a sip of the coffee… and spat it out.

Yuki was so shocked. He didn't think people really did that, he'd only seen it on TV before.

He was so shocked he didn't react when Akito turned to him, his beautiful, sinful lips pulled back in an ugly snarl, and hissed, "It's cold!"

Nor did he react when, without a second's hesitation, Akito threw the cup at him.

As though in slow motion Yuki watched the cup flying towards him. He saw the lid spin away and the first spray of the dark coffee escaping. It was almost beautiful.

Then it crashed into his left shoulder. And wasn't so beautiful anymore.

He stood in absolute shock for a moment. The cup rolled on the floor before lying still, the remainder of its contents pooling onto the wood paneling.

There was a dull sensation where the cup had made contact, but more than that was the uncomfortable feeling of his wet jacket, shirt, trousers. No. More than that. Far more than that, was the humiliation.

Had he really just had a cup of coffee thrown at him? It seemed so surreal.

Akito spun gracefully from the bed.

"Get me one from the café downstairs. Quickly," he insisted when Yuki didn't move, "I'll be in the shower."

He left the room without a backwards glance and Yuki didn't react for a moment. When he finally gathered his thoughts he left, taking the lift to the ground floor and sourcing out the café.

One thought bounced angrily against the walls of his mind: He was going to kill Shigure.

He had congratulated himself on Friday for avoiding a coffee-dousing, only to receive one now on Monday.

He sighed angrily.

When he returned to the apartment he stopped in his tracks, brought up short by the sight of a stout woman unfurling a bin liner, worried he'd got the wrong number. But… all the mess was still there, this was unmistakably Akito's apartment. The woman turned and, seeing him standing in the doorway, smiled kindly.

"You must be Akito's new PA?" She had a gentle voice and warm smile. Yuki nodded in relief. "I'm Brenda. I clean the apartment every Monday."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuki." he replied. She nodded pleasantly and beckoned him in.

"Oh, Akito got you then?" she asked, indicating to his damp jacket and shirt. "Was it too cold or too sweet? No-don't tell me you tried experimenting with cinnamon like that poor girl?" Her face twisted so horribly as she recalled the memory that Yuki couldn't help but laugh.

"It was too cold," he chuckled.

"Ahh, that's fine then. You'll be alright." She smiled again. "Come on, I'll help you get that cleaned out."

Brenda made her way so easily and skilfully through the mess that Yuki had to admire her. She was clearly used to this.

"So," Yuki asked, as he struggled not to stand on anything, "Is it always this messy?"

"Oh yes, without fail. You know," Brenda paused thoughtfully, "I clean six different apartments throughout the week and this one is always, always the worst. That's just Akito."

They entered the bathroom which was still steamy from Akito's shower. The bathroom was almost worse than the living room had been. There were beauty products and random accessories and articles of clothing everywhere.

Brenda went to a mirrored medicine cabinet and totted. "But this sort of thing," she said, "Just isn't necessary. And it's a pain to clean."

Yuki looked. Scrawled across the mirror in spiky letters in red lipstick was, "FUCK BEAUTY!" Yuki frowned. His new boss was very confusing.

Brenda helped him clean the coffee, then he knocked on Akito's bedroom door once more.

Akito flung the door open almost immediately. He looked like he'd just stepped from one of his glossy magazines. He looked, in one word, radiant.

He snatched the coffee from Yuki and sipped eagerly. "Better" he allowed, and Yuki was surprised and embarrassed by how relieved he was.

"Mmm, Brenda," Akito nodded to her as he swept past.

"Good morning Akito." Brenda smiled sweetly. "Have you had breakfast this morning Akito?"

"Brenda!" Akito snarled. "You know perfectly well that I don't eat breakfast!"

"Well you should Akito, dear," Brenda continued unperturbed. "I made some apple pancakes this morning for my husband and there's some in a box for you in the kitchen. There's porridge too, you just have to heat it up."

Akito looked every bit the overgrown child as he threw his hands up in melodramatic anguish.

"Brenda!" he wailed, "I can't!"

Yuki couldn't help gaping at the diva-ish gestures of Akito as he drew his hand across his forehead dramatically.

"Ok dear, well they're there if you want them later."

Akito selected a scarf from the floor and twirled it theatrically around his neck.

"You don't understand anything Brenda," he moaned. Brenda merely smiled and began to gather up Akito's mess.

Very quietly, so quietly Yuki almost missed it, Akito mumbled "Thank you Brenda." Yuki saw the small smile appear on Brenda's face.

Then Akito was at the door.

"Yuki!" he screamed when Yuki didn't immediately follow. It might have been a trick of the light but Yuki was sure he clicked his fingers for him to come.

Yuki hurried after him, stuttering a hurried goodbye to Brenda as he left. "Goodbye Yuki dear!" Brenda replied.

Little did Yuki know he would be seeing a lot of Brenda, whenever he had to wake Akito up:

Almost. Every. Freaking. Monday.


	6. Madness? Madness! This! Is! Prada!

**A/N: ****The Character's Death:**** Okay...this chapter. I have no words. I started it. Akito got worse. Then the chapter got worse. So...really...it's all Akito's fault. Yes...I am blaming a fictional character for my actions. This is a new low for me...**

* * *

Slender, lithe fingertips tapped rhythmically along the table...drummers heralding a live execution. The long, lavish conference table divided the firing squad from the accused, and for the very first time Yuki found himself actually _happy_ to be sitting next to his new boss.

Before entering into this meeting, Akito had made it _very_ clear that Yuki only had two jobs. Get coffee when told to, and keep quiet. Though...the language used to define these two tasks had been significantly more...colorful. Followed by unsightly consequences if either one was not followed.

With the mounting tension, Yuki had been grateful to be dismissed from the room when Akito had demanded a refill of hot coffee. However, upon returning to the conference room Yuki noticed that the woman sitting across the table was considerably more shaken up than when he had left. Maybe he had been dismissed for more than just coffee...

Sitting next to his boss, a living...breathing...raging Botticelli angel, Yuki began to wonder exactly how this woman had found her way into the fashion industry. Granted, Yuki would be the first to concede that his sense of fashion was moderate at best compared to his boss. And his actual interest in the whole industry was practically non-existent. But this woman. This woman was just sad.

They say 'those who can't do, teach.' Well...maybe that's what this woman was going for. Taking in her appearance, the woman was a complete disaster. Honestly. Foundation clung in chalky clumps on her greasy skin. Bright red lipstick decorated her front teeth. And the only thing drawing attention away from _that_ was the thick, clumpy, dry mascara that had managed to smear itself on the creases of her eyelids. And Yuki couldn't help the smile that began to twitch at the corner of his lips. There were so very few people that made him actually feel better about himself...

The ominous drumming stopped. Yuki's eyes flickered from the woman sitting before him to his boss. The two had been at this for half an hour now...not speaking to each other. And as the silence consumed the small space, Yuki felt himself growing increasingly uncomfortable. A child forced into a fight between his squabbling parents. He watched through a cautious side glance as Akito simply slid the photos of Friday's wardrobe selection towards the head of the department, his livid onyx gaze smoldering through thick mascara and intimidatingly gorgeous charcoal shadow.

"Explain this..." He whispered through the lips of a demonic angel.

The head of the wardrobe department glanced at the photos for a moment. Her gaze drifted unsteadily from the photos to the man glowering at her. This was a loaded question. She knew it. He knew it. Like walking off the platform to hang herself, she parted her lips to speak.

"Sequins are in this season." The response quivered on her tongue...more of a question, really.

"Since. When." The two words nailed into her coffin as she gave an audible swallow.

"Since the Fall cover of vogue." She murmured, and Yuki caught the visible twitch of rage from his boss.

"It's Spring..." Akito quipped, his voice coming deadly quiet...the calm before the storm.

"You said you wanted Gucci for the shoot." Her voice finding a little false confidence in her words as she attempted to stare down the beautiful creature sitting across from her.

"That's not Gucci." Yuki whispered, snapping his lips shut in an effort to stop the words that had already been spoken.

"What did you say." Akito murmured, looking from the photos to Yuki.

"Um..." Yuki hesitated, averting his gaze from his boss, back to the photos again. "That's not Gucci." Yuki repeated a little more clearly, confident in his words. "It's Prada." And the woman's mouth gaped open.

"...interesting..." Akito murmured quietly, thinking to himself before lightly fingering one of the photos and sliding it to Yuki.

Yuki simply stared at the photo in confusion before his amethyst gaze tentatively drifted to his boss. The man's non-verbal communication was deeply confusing. The two continued to just stare at each other as a slender finger tapped the photo. Akito was growing impatient, Yuki could feel it, but the man needed to give him something. Anything. Charades had never been Yuki's best game. Akito cleared his throat, preparing to part his luscious lips.

"Well?" The voice came impatient, the man's eyebrow quirked dangerously. "You decided to open your mouth...what do you think?" And Yuki felt a slight twinge of horror as it finally dawned on him that he was now in the sight of the firing squad.

Taking another glance at the photo, Yuki finally understood. Taking in the stitching and style, the sickening color and frills...Yuki knew. Parting his lips to speak...he knew. He needed to be confident in his words.

"That's Armani." Yuki responded, a simple nod of the head before another photo was placed before him.

"Dolce." Yuki murmured, another nod before Akito's dark stare moved back to the woman across the table.

"Tell me." He murmured darkly. "Why is it that someone like _him_ knows more about your job than you do..." And Yuki felt himself deeply confused at the double edged sword of the complement that carried the insult.

"But I could have told you all of that." The woman became defensive, shooting a stern glare at Yuki before turning her attention back to the disgruntled model.

"No...you couldn't." Akito quipped, interrupting her words. "_You_ mistook Prada for Gucci." The words came in a barely restrained snarl.

"That was one photo shoot." The woman defended herself, her words faltering on the tip of her tongue.

"What about the last photo shoot?" Akito hissed.

"What about it?" She questioned slowly, her gaze flickering with a level of confused fear.

"You tried to dress me in spandex." Akito snarled, his slender form seething with rage. "_Spandex_!" He shrieked, causing both the woman and Yuki to flinch.

"But..." The woman whimpered out, and Yuki swore she was on the verge of bursting into tears. "That was the current fashion trend." And with that, Akito completely lost it.

"You are an incompetent! Stupid! Fugly bitch!" Akito screamed, sending the room in a complete state of shock. "And your ass is _huge_!" He spat...icing on the cake before he stood from the table. "You're fired."

Yuki sat silent and completely slack-jawed. He didn't know what had shocked him more. Akito's use of the word 'fugly' to describe this woman...or the fact that he followed that insult with the termination of her job. Could he really do that? As if on the same psychic wave, the department head's expression contorted in complete anger.

"You can't _do_ that!" She cried out, and the look Akito pierced her with could have frozen the very fires of hell as he snarled out in a low voice.

"Watch me." And with the agonizingly beautiful grace displayed on the runway, Akito turned on his heals to leave the conference room.

"You're an absolute _monster_!" These words were hurled violently at Akito's back before he stepped through the threshold, pausing for a moment as his head seemed to hang imperatively.

"Yuki!" His name snapped so harshly that Yuki physically flinched, brought back to his senses as he frantically gathered the photos and Akito's coffee cup, trailing behind the man as they left the woman sitting completely alone.

As they walked through the office in silence, side by side, the whole entire meeting came so surreal. Had Akito really just fired the head of the wardrobe department? He was just a model... Did he really have that much pull? Yuki felt the sudden sense of dread and fear as he began to wonder what that meant for the future security of his own position. As he ruminated over this latest concern, the soft call of his name drew him from his thoughts.

"Yuki." Akito murmured, not bothering to halt his stride or glance at Yuki as he spoke. 'Go get me another cup of coffee." His tone came as close to a request as Yuki could hope for. "I need to talk to Shigure." And with a silent nod Yuki dismissed himself from his boss's side.

Thoughts swimming through his mind, Yuki couldn't even imagine what the rest of the week would be like for him. At the rate Akito was going, Yuki wasn't even sure he would have his job by the end of the week. The more disturbing fact, was that some part of Yuki was hoping to actually make it through this week with his job intact. The nods of approval he had received from his responses during the meeting left him with a deeply unsettling level of satisfaction. With a heavy sigh, he continued his trudge back to the office, only to nearly run right into his cousin. Yuki faltered for a desperate moment, gaining control over the cup of coffee in his hands as relief flooded his system at the close save.

"What in the _hell_ did you say in the meeting this morning?" Shigure's voice came sharp, his expression contorted with a mixture of irked confusion.

"Nothing, really." Yuki murmured, more than a little confused himself. "Why?" And as that one question slipped through his lips, Yuki felt his entire world come crashing down on him...he was getting fired.

"Akito says he wants _you_ to be in complete charge of his wardrobe for photo shoots. Says you have more brains than the department head."

"What!?" Yuki was thrown into a complete state of shock...was he being promoted _again_?

"I've never seen Akito take a liking to _anyone_ so quickly before." Shigure retorted, and Yuki got the distinct feeling that this was not meant as a complement.

"Can he really do that?" Yuki sputtered out.

"He can certainly ask." Shigure conceded. "Do you want the job responsibilities or not?" The question came short, Shigure still bearing a disgruntled expression.

"Does it come with a raise?" Yuki asked hesitantly, the whole entire situation coming so completely surreal.

"I guess so." Shigure shrugged.

"Fine. I'll do it." Yuki responded after some deliberation.

"I'll have what you need for the job on your desk by this afternoon." Shigure grumbled as he began to walk away.

'Wait!" Yuki shouted at his back, causing Shigure to turn towards him once more. "What about the head of the wardrobe department?" Yuki asked. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Well..." Shigure began slowly. "As of right now, she needs to start looking for another job." And as he left, Yuki settled himself with the aftermath of this morning's meeting.

How in the hell had _this_ happened? Yuki really didn't understand. He had prepared himself for the worst. His boss was the devil incarnate in the body of an angel. How had he managed to enter into such good graces? His expression furrowed in complete confusion. Akito was completely unpredictable. Before he was given the opportunity to become thoroughly pruney in his thoughts, the oh so familiar shriek of his bosses voice bellowed through the office.

"Where's my fucking coffee!?" And at the herald of his angel, Yuki gave a sigh of resignation, settling himself in for another week of Hell as he went to go give Akito his coffee.


End file.
